


Paint it black.

by MikeyandIkes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam-Centric, Adamandriel, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Demon Adam Milligan, Demons, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Adam is finally free from the cage thanks to a newly alive Samandriel. However, being free from the cage has a cost.
Relationships: Adam Milligan/Samandriel, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

"C'mon wake up". 

Samandriel stared down at the boy laying in the grass. Grime, and blood covering what had to have been a handsome face. Dirty hair sticking out at all angles and the tattered clothes clung to his open wounds. 

The angel bit his lip and gently pressed two fingers against the man's forehead, using his grace to heal the man who's eyes snapped open, green iris' flicking to stare at Samandriel who smiled hesitantly. 

What he wasn't expecting was for the man to lunge up at him, swinging a punch which Samandriel dodged and grabbed the mans hand, shocked when the man swung a leg to sweep Samandriel's legs out from under him and he fell to the ground, the man getting on top of him, pinning him by the arms. 

"Who are you!?" The man growled and Samandriel took a shaky breath, 

"My name is Samandriel, I'm-" 

"An angel" The man finished and then narrowed his eyes, "why would an angel be here, is this another trick?" 

"No, No tricks..." Samandriel squinted, those green eyes seemed familiar somehow. 

"I swear to everything if you're lying to me...and you're Lucifer or Michael playing a trick on me" The man growled and Samandriel shook his head frantically, 

"No! No...no, I'm Samandriel, I swear to you" 

Green eyes narrowed before softening and the man slowly got up, releasing the angel from his hold and Samandriel stood up, brushing himself off and looking at the man, 

"So...you're Adam" 

"I...don't know who I am anymore," Adam said with a cracked voice and the angel's heart shattered.

"Well...Adam, If it's not too much trouble I'd like to keep an eye on you for a while, you were in hell for quite a while...who knows the effects" 

Adam wrapped his arms around himself and looked Samandriel up and down before nodding and offering a shaky, grimy hand to the angel who took it carefully and snapped his fingers, teleporting the two to a small cabin that Samandriel had found a few years back when he himself had come back alive. Dazed, confused and scared, not trusting his brothers or sisters anymore, he had hidden away. 

"Go shower," Samandriel said to Adam, "You've been tossed around by heaven and hell, you deserve a shower, a nap, and some food" 

Adam just hesitantly nodded and walked off down the hallway, Samandriel bit his lip again, he'd need to find the other some clothes soon as he was at least a whole head taller than Samandriel. 

He'd worry about that later, for now he needed to worry about reversing the damage his brothers had done to the man. 

If he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam ruffled his hair with the soft towel, the room still steaming from his shower and he wrapped the towel around his waist before heading to the mirror and wiping some steam from the mirror to look at the damage to his face. 

Other than a small scar on his cheek, his face seemed fine. He was so far physically unscathed from his time in the cage with Lucifer, Michael and for a short while, Sam. 

Adam gripped the sides of the sink, staring into the mirror hard as he could, trying to ground himself as his breathing increased, his vision starting to tunnel as he thought of what had happened in that cage. 

Thought of his flesh bubbling, falling off, being sliced open, torn apart, waterboarded and so many more awful things that made Adam grip so tightly onto the sink that it cracked underneath his palms and his eyes flashed black. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Adam took a shuddering breath before opening his eyes again. Green. Just like usual.

Adam's shoulders relaxed, the black eyes were just a trick of his mind, too long spent in hell, too many demons, too many nightmares. 

Adam ran a hand down his face before leaving the bathroom, heading to the bedroom that Samandriel had provided him with and Adam was extremely grateful for the angel that had saved him. Demons couldn't be grateful, right? 

He was so wrapped up in thought, he didn't notice when he bumped into the tiny angel, baby blue eyes looking up at him, worry slowly starting to fill them, 

"Adam? Are you alright?" 

"Yea I just thought I saw...never mind, Just a trick of the mind, too long in hell y'know" Adam tried to joke, Samandriel didn't so much as crack a smile. 

"Dinners almost done," The angel said and walked off, Adam heading into his room and closing the door, running a hand through his still damp hair before starting to get dressed. 

Before leaving the room, he glanced in the mirror of the dresser, pulling his eyelid down and moving his eye around. Looked normal to him. 

He was overreacting. He was perfectly fine. 

With a weak chuckle, Adam left the room, oblivious to the faint smell of sulfur.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam left the bedroom and walked out to the kitchen. There was a plate of what looked like chicken and red beans and rice. Adams' stomach growled loudly and he sat at the table to eat, forgoing the knife and fork in favor of shoving food into his mouth with his hands. 

"Is it customary for humans to eat with their hands?" 

Adam looked up from the plate to once again see the angel, seated across from him and wearing what had to be the stupidest uniform known to man. A wiener hut uniform, It was so stupid that Adam snorted a bit, swallowing his mouthful of food before answering the angel, 

"No uh...we usually eat with forks or other things...I just forgot my manners I guess" Adam said, wiping his hands down on the napkin that was under the previously forgotten fork and knife and the angel tilted his head, squinting, 

"...What?" 

"I...cannot see a soul in you" 

That made a lump form in Adam's throat. If he didn't have a soul, why was he feeling all these emotions? If he didn't have a soul, why hadn't he tried killing the angel? 

Why hadn't he tried? Angels were dicks after all. 

"What d'ya mean?" Adam asked and the angel squinted more before his eyes widened, 

"You're a Winchester" 

Adam was suddenly hit with a pang, a pang of sorrow and regret as he remembered what had happened in the cage with Sam, how the elder had tried to protect Adam. 

For a while. 

Then that sorrow turned to rage, white-hot flaming rage as he remembered how he was forgotten, tossed around by two archangels like a chew toy. Those men weren't his brothers, that man wasn't his dad. 

"Don't call me that" Adam snarled in a voice he hadn't ever heard himself use before and Samandriel looked confused, 

"But they're your fa-" 

"THEY AREN'T MY FAMILY" Adam roared, stabbing the knife into the table, "THEY FORGOT ME AND LEFT ME TO FUCKING ROT!!" 

Samandriel looked scared if not terrified, his hands shaking and baby blues wide as he stared at Adam, whispering one sentence that made Adam's blood run cold, 

"I was too late...father help me I was too late" 

Eyes widening, he raced back to his room, gripping the edges of the dresser and staring into the mirror where a monster with pitch black eyes stared back at him. 

"No," Adam said shakily, "No...oh god no" 

"I'm sorry, I should have tried harder..." 

Adam glanced at the corner of the mirror to surprise surprise, see the angel, he let out a dry sob before glancing back at the mirror, his grip tightening on the dresser as he stared back at the dark eyes that would follow him for eternity. 

Sam and Dean had done this, Lucifer and Michael. There was little if any difference between the four. Adam hated them all, wanted them to suffer like he had and then die. As slow and painfully as he thought he'd have died all those times laying on the floor of the cage, begging God to show mercy and let the darkness swallow him. 

He hadn't noticed he was tensed until a gentle hand was placed on his back that made him relax, looking up he saw Samandriel looking at him with pity. No, not pity, sympathy. 

"I know" He whispered, "I was left behind by my brothers too" and with that, the angel spread his wings. Broken wings with missing feathers and Adam inhaled sharply. Who would dare to hurt someone this innocent, this sweet? Adam would find them and crush them too. 

"Adam-" 

"No last name" Adam interrupted, "I have no last name"

"Adam then, you don't need...to hurt anyone" 

"I need too" Adam whispered like he was afraid God would hear him and smite him where he stood, "I have...I'm hungry Samandriel" the name of the angel felt odd on his tongue, bitter, like he shouldn't be saying it. Something so stained couldn't say the name of something so pure, "I want blood" 

Samandriel's eyes softened, he placed a hand on Adam's cheek carefully and making the demon flinch away, Samandriel's hand hovering before Adam slowly moved forwards to allow the angel to cup his cheek, 

"I will get you your fill of blood Adam" The angel whispered back, "I will help you become a man" 

Adam laughed harshly, a dry laugh with no humor, "Samandriel I'm dirty, I'm beyond saving" 

"Then I will restore as much humanity as I can," Samandriel said and when Adam blinked he was gone, leaving Adam to collapse against the dresser. Could demons get tired? He felt tired. 

But all he did was lay on the floor against the dresser, awaiting the return of the only angel Adam felt trust towards.


End file.
